Unanswered questions
by HareClip
Summary: A guest shows up at the Cohens, unexpected and unexplained, and brings with her Unanswered Questions. This one includes a little bit of everyone from the O.C. R
1. A New Face

_This is my first fan fic for The O.C. I have had this idea floating in my head for about a year now, and thought I would write it since I will be having a lot of free time in the next few weeks before school starts… R&R, be completely honest, your opinion matters thanks…_

* * *

"Oh come on!" Seth exclaimed, throwing his PS2 controller to the floor. "This game is so totally rigged! I'm a master at this game, how can you beat me?" 

"I'm just obviously a natural, I don't need years of practice." Ryan said smugly.

"Ha, you've just got beginners luck," Seth decided, not really listening to Ryan.

"Whatever you say to make yourself feel better Seth," Ryan said, knowing it was a hopeless argument. "Let's go in and see if dinner is ready."

The two quickly threw their fort of pillows back onto Ryan's bed, and proceeded to exit the pool house. "Just coming out to get you," Sandy said, as the three met on the deck and walked into the house. "Dinner's ready."

"Mom didn't try to cook did she?" Seth questioned.

"Maybe I should clarify. Dinner has arrived."

"Ah, then let's eat," Ryan said. "All that kicking Seth's ass on PS2 has made me hungry."

"Whatever Ryan, beginner's luck, that's all," Seth muttered, convinced of his theory.

"Let's not talk about gaming for one night, and have a normal family dinner," Kirsten pleaded the boys.

"When have we ever had a normal family dinner? Or even a normal family?" Seth questioned, showing his wit which sometimes got on everyone's nerves.

"Let's just eat," Kirsten said, not wanting to start and argument. The whole family knew, arguing with Seth was almost completely hopeless, he was stubborn, and even if he knew you were right, he probably wouldn't admit it.

The family began passing around plates and boxes of Chinese food. Sandy was convinced his family was the reason the local Chinese restaurant stayed in business. The four gathered around the dining room table and began muching away at their take-out feast.

"How's Marrisa?" Kirsten asked Ryan.

"She's okay I guess," Ryan stumbled, as he swallowed a mouthful of lomein. "I mean, she's coming to terms with the whole Trey thing, but she's still having nightmares about it. I think we all are. She knows that that night it was either going to be Trey or I leaving the room in a stretcher, and that if she hadn't shot him, I would be the one dead. It's still hard though, for all of us." Everyone was silent for a moment, they all wanted to forget the night Marrisa shot Trey, but it was truly a night that would never be forgotten.

The silence was soon broken by the ringing of the doorbell. "Why does it always ring while we are eating?" Kirsten asked rhetorically. She got up from her seat at the table and advanced towards the front door. She opened it, and was surprised to see a new face, one which she had never seen before. The girl stood about 5 feet 8 inches tall, and had scruffy hair, yet it was a gorgeous dirty blonde. Her eyes were a stunning green, but were overshadowed by her disheveled clothes. "Uh, may I help you?"

"Ya, is Ryan Atwood here?" The girl inquired.

"Yes, may I ask who is here to see him?"

"Just tell him I'm a blast from the past!"

* * *

_This is kind of a weird chapter, but I didn't just want to jump into the story suddenly, I wanted an introduction lol. It will get more interesting, I promise. R&R._


	2. Masks Unveiled

"Ryan, someone is at the door for you!" Kirsten called to the dining room as she gestured for the stranger to step inside. The girl did, and she gazed in awe at the vault ceilings and the size of the house. Her house could fit in their living room.

Ryan stumbled out of the kitchen as he was tripped by Seth, still obviously upset about his PS2 loss. He had his head down as he walked towards the front door, but when he looked up he was amazed. "Jamie?"

"So you remember. Thought after these two years with no contact you had forgotten about me," the girl, Kirsten now observed to be Jamie, said.

"How could I forget you?"

"Well, you haven't called, written, or even tried to get a hold of me in any way the past two years, what was I suppoed to think?" Jamie questioned, a stone cold look on her face, obviously upset with Ryan. By this time, Seth and Sandy had moved into the living room and were puzzled by this stranger in their living room.

Kirsten, seeing that this wasn't going very far, interrupted the two, "May I ask how you two know each other?"

"This is my sister," Ryan blurted.

"You have a sister?" Seth questioned.

"So you kept me a secret! Didn't tell anyone I even existed! That's sure one way to forget about a person, pretend they never were," Jamie said, the now stone cold look turned into one of pain.

"No Jamie, it's not like that – "

"What's it like then Ryan? You just up and left, I had no one – "

"You ran away two weeks before I was arrested, you're the one who just up and left! When I cam back to the house was gone, nothing left, I had no idea where they were or you. You never told me where you were going, never tried to contact me."

"What? Dawn said you left and never wanted to talk to them again, so they moved when you moved in with these people," Jaime said. She never addressed her mother as 'Mom', as she felt like she never deserved the title. "And when I ran away I left a note on your bed, telling you everything, where I was and how to contact me."

"I never got that note." They both suddenly realized their mother had taken and hidden the note from Ryan.

"I'm getting a headache," Seth said, voicing both Kirsten's and Sandy's opinions. All three were very confused.

Ryan noticing this began to explain. "This is Jamie, she's my younger sister, 16 years-old. I never told you bout her because I didn't want to put a burden on you to try and find her for me. I've been trying to find her myself the past two years but haven't been able to. Which brings me to ask you, Jamie, why didn't you come to me when you found out I left?"

"Dawn wouldn't tell me where you were. She refused to even tell me if you were still in the California. She never like how close we were because she said you provoked my childish fantasies, which were anything but fantasies, they were nightmares." Jamie looked away and stuggled to fight tears back, she hated crying in front of people.

"So why come now? Howe did you find out where I was?"

"Dawn told me about Trey's death in Newport, and when she was drunk told me, and I quote, 'That damn girlfriend of your brother Ryan is a murderer, and she isn't being charged with it!' So I knew you had to be somewhere in Newport. I looked up articles about the shooting, and found out her name, and that you were there. They mentioned that you lived with the family that owned the Newport group, and it was all just looking up names and addresses from there."

"That's pretty interesting, you should look into being a private detective," Sandy said.

"I hate cops!" Jamie blurted. "They ruin everything, and they hate me in return. Never been arrested, just warned a lot I guess."

"Why don't we get you cleaned up and we can all sit down at the diner table and discuss this more," Kirsten suggested. "On the menu tonight is Chinese."

"Oh, I love Chinese," Jamie said, bringing down the wall she had put up, but only slightly, she was always on guard, always waiting for someone to hurt her again.

Kirsten then directed her to the bathroom, and told her just to wash up and meet them in the dining room. The Cohens and Ryan proceeded to go into the dining room and sat in their seats, Ryan making room next to him for his sister.

* * *

_This is also a wierd chapter. I'm just trying to set up the story, let you guys know a bit more about Jamie and why Ryan has never mentioned her so it seems somewhat realistic. R&R_


	3. More about Jamie

The five were soon all seated at the table, once again munching away at their takeouts. Jaime had served herself a huge helping and wasn't shy about eating so much. "So tell me more bout your new family Ryan, you haven't given me a proper introduction," Jaime said after a few mouthfuls, she hated the awkward silence.

"Well, this is Kirsten, she's the CEO of the Newport group, which you already know from you research. And this is Sandy, he was my lawyer during the trial after Trey and I were arrested. He convinced Kristen to let me stay here when Mom had ditched. And sitting across from us is Seth," Ryan introduced the family. Jamie, looking at each person as she tried to take in the information.

"So all your research is quite impressive. Where did you learn all that?" Sandy asked, wanting to know more about this unknown family member of Ryan's.

"I don't know. I guess I just took it step by step. Ryan means a lot to me, and I wasn't going to let Dawn keep me away from him," Jaime stated. "He's the only thing that kept me sane for 14 years, I don't really know how I've managed to get along the past two."

"Why did you go back?" Ryan asked.

"I missed you."

"Why didn't you leave when you found out I was gone?"

"Because I thought you would come back for me. Obviously I was wrong," Jamie now seemed to build up her wall again, upset with her brother for his actions the past two years.

"I would have if I knew you were there." Jaime remained silent, she didn't want to talk about the past two years, or at all about herself, she had lived a nightmare and wanted to wake up.

Kirsten seeing this joined the conversation, "So what are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know. Probably go back to Chino and stay with a family friendTeresa or something." Jaime said.

"Teresa's in Atlanta." Ryan stated. Their mother really did keep Jamie in the dark for the past two years, or was it that his mother didn't know herself because she was always to drunk.

"Wow. Didn't know she moved."

"Ya, that's a long story, one which we can share with you some other time," Ryan said, not wanting to get into the whole ordeal again.

They finished dinner, Ryan telling his sister about the past two years, and how he was interested in architecture. He didn't go into the whole Marrissa/Lindsay/ Teresa thing, as he thought she could learn that later on. He was glad he had finally found his sister, or she had found him, he had worried about her the past two years and was happy to see she was ok. But now what? The family moved into the family room, where the seating was a little more homey and comfortable. "Why do you stay with us tonight, in the guest room of course, and tomorrow morning we will figure out what to do with this whole situation," Sandy offered to Jaime.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude in on your family Mr. Cohen."

"Any family of Ryan's if family of ours."

Jaime reluctantly accepted the offer, but truly felt uncomfortable in such a nice house, and being welcomed into a family that wasn't even hers. Not even her mother had accepted her this well when she came back after running way. The night was coming to a close, and the family each went to their rooms, Ryan showing Jaime where she would be staying for the night.

* * *

_Ok. The next few chapters will be more interesting I promise! I know this story is getting started slowly, but it will get better. R&R_


	4. Nightmare

Jaime was in an old shirt of Sandy's and shorts which Kirsten had loaned her. She stepped out the the bathroom and began roughly drying her hair with the towel. It had been so long since she had a nice shower. The one back atg her house was in such bad condition and had no water pressure.

"Are you mad at me?" Ryan questioned his sister. He was sitting on her bed, making sure she was comfortable before he left her alone.

"No," Jaime paused for a moment. "I was, but now I understand that it was all Dawn's fault, if she hadn't hidden my note to you maybe you would never have been arrested. Plus, she put all the ideas in my head that you didn't care because you never came back. I guess I began to believe her, if only she could do the same for me," Jamie began to choke back tears as she sat down next to her brother. "I mean, I wish she would just believe me."

Ryan pulled Jamie into a hug, knowing the hell Jamie had been through. "You were the only one who protected me from him," Jamie continued once she had somewhat regained her composure. "I tried to tell mom the first time he did it, five year later and she still doesn't believe me. He stopped after you said something to him; I guess he was scared of you. But when I came back and you were gone -" Jamie broke off, she couldn't continue. Ryan gave her a moment, this was a hard subject for her to talk about it, and he knew it. "Every night, he came in my room, and I swear Dawn sat outside the bedroom, but she never believed me. She listened to him rape me and did nothing about it!" Jamie now angry she got up, wiping off tears. "She said she was so in love with him, her boyfriend would never do such a thing! Whatever, she was just to blind and drunk to admit that she's a bad mother."

Ryan got up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's okay now, you don't have to go back to that place, you're safe here."

"Ya, but I can't stay around here forever, this isn't my family Ryan, I don't even know these people. They wouldn't take someone like me in."

"They took in me."

"They wouldn't do it twice. They've been though this once. Maybe I should just go to the east coast and start on my own."

"You're 16! You can't go off by yourself. I lost you once, I'm not losing you again!" Ryan said. The two embraced in a hug, not wanting to let go, afraid this was all a dream. "I'll talk to Sandy and Kirsten in the morning, see if you can stay here, maybe not forever, but at least until we figure something out for you."

Ryan left the room, now sure his sister was ready to go to bed. And so was he, it had been a long day, and an even longer night. Jaime, left alone in a strange room didn't know what to do with herself. She turned off the lights and lay down, waiting. _NO! I'm safe. I'm far away from him, he's not coming in my room. I'm ok, Ryan's here now, everything will be Ok. _Jaime kept telling herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_It was dark, and Jamie wasn't sure why she was back in her house in Chino. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed she was 14 years old again. As she looked at her reflection, the door opened and Dawn's boyfriend stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. _

"_Please just leave me alone!" Jaime pleaded._

"_Ryan's at Teresa's, your mother's drunk off her ass, now why would I give up such an opportunity?"_

"_I'm 14 you perv!" Jaime exclaimed, pushing him away and trying to get to the door. She wasn't going to let this happen again, she was done with being this man's play toy. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. _'Who am I kidding?"_Jaime thought. _'This man is so much stronger than me.' _She still didn't give up. She struggle to get away but couldn't, he had a grip and wasn't letting go._

* * *

Jaime woke up suddenly, and was comforted by the fact that she was still in the Cohen's guest house. She looked over at the clock. 12:29am. She still had hour left before morning, she lay her head back down. Afraid to shut her eyes, she didn't want to dream about that night, or any of the nights. She wanted to forget about the past five years. Maybe staying with the Cohen's wasn't such a bad idea. Jaime once again drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Jamie was in tears as she grabbed a sheet of paper and pen and began to write:_

_Dear Ryan,_

_I'm sorry I'm leaving, but you of all people should know why I have to. I can't take all this anymore, please forgive me. I'm going with Debbie to her family in Tennessee, just go ask her father the address and come find me. Run away from this place Ryan, you have no future here, not with Dawn, not with Trey. Do what I am doing, and run away. Come to Tennessee and meet me there please! I love you and always will._

_-Jamie_

_Jamie placed the note under Ryan's pillow, picked up her backpack and walked out the house. Her mother was in the kitchen, too drunk to notice that her daughter was leaving, probably didn't even care. She ran to Debbie's car, and they drove away from the house. Jamie looked back at her house, hoping Ryan would be reading the note soon. She began to cry, this was really happening, she was finally getting away from all the hell._

* * *

Jaime once again woke up, this time not frightened, but felt that both her cheeks and her pillow were wet with tears. She turned her head and looked at the clock, 3:48am. Would this night ever end? Couldn't she just have one of those nights where she doesn't dream? She wanted so badly to forget it all. Once again Jamie fell asleep, this time getting her wish, no more dreams, no more nightmares.

* * *

_Ok this I think is a bit better. We will be getting more into the cohens, and marrissa and summer. :) R&R... will try to get more chapters up later._


	5. Finally Some Good News

Ryan was seated next to Seth eating their usually morning breakfast, a bagel with cream cheese. Kirsten was just making herself some coffee when Sandy walked in from surfing. He kissed her lightly and went ahead on making himself something to eat. "The surf's great today! I was catching wave after wave, and it was actually pretty quiet, not that many people out this morning."

At that moment Jaime walked in the room. She looked worn out, tired, as if she hadn't slept the night before. "You look dead!" Ryan exclaimed, as he raised his head and saw his sister.

"Thanks Ryan," Jaime said, slyly smiling at him.

"Need some coffee?" Kirsten asked, trying to make the awkward situation a little more bearable.

"That would be great," Sandy said gesturing an empty coffee mug towards his wife.

"Not you Sandy," Kirsten giggled, pouring coffee into any empty mug and filling up Sandy's.

"Thanks. I need the caffeine," Jaime said downing half her cup. "Didn't sleep too well last night. Guess it's just hard sleeping in a strange place. I mean, the bed is really comfortable and all, it's just weird."

"You'll get used to it," Kirsten said. Jaime looked up at her. She was so surprised to hear Kirsten so welcoming. She was giving Jaime enough time to 'get used to it.'

"Since it's a lovely Sunday morning, I thought we could all go down to the pier, and show Jaime more of the OC, Newport style," Sandy suggested.

"Sounds great!" Kirsten replied. "Jaime, would you like to come see if anything in my wardrobe is your style? WE don't want you walking around in your dirty clothes from yesterday."

"I can take a look I guess," Jaime said, not really comfortable with the Cohens yet. She wasn't used to such kindness, and being very untrustworthy, was wary of it. The two of them went upstairs to take a look at Kirsten's clothes, while the three guys stayed downstairs finishing their breakfast.

"I actually wanted to talk to you Sandy," Ryan began. "About Jamie's whole situation here."

* * *

Kirsten and Jaime were in Kirsten's room, and Jamie took a seat on the bed while Kirsten went into the closet searching for something that might be Jamie's size and style. 

"I'm glad I got you alone," Kirsten started. "I wanted to talk to you about what we do next."

* * *

"Kirsten and I were talking about it last night," Sandy said. 

"Ya, I thought you would be, but you can't send her back to my mom's, she's not safe there."

* * *

"Please don't make me go back to Dawn's. I can leave; I'll get out of your hair today. Maybe you should just go to the pier and y the time you get back I'll be gone." Jamie said, getting up off the bed and heading to the door. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kirsten demanded, and gestured for Jamie to sit back on the bed. "We are not going to send you back to your mom's, we know how hard it was for Ryan there, and we don't want to put you back somewhere you don't want to go. Sandy and I were talking last night - "

* * *

"Ryan, if we thought living in Chino was not safe you a 16-year-old man, why would we feel it safe for a 15-year-old female?" Sandy questioned. Seth was listening intently, not wanting to interrupt this moment between his father and Ryan. 

"Chino's not the unsafe part, it my mom's house," Ryan muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked, doing just as he was trying not to.

* * *

"I'll go back to Chino if you don't want me here, I just don't want to go back to Dawn's, I hate it there," 

"Why do you hate it so much?" Kirsten questioned.

* * *

Ryan and Jamie say this at the same time, "Oh, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Ok, but let me finish here," Kirsten said, throwing some clothes on the bed next to Jamie. "Sandy and I were talking, and we really do have a big house here, one more person won't be a bother. I mean, we would like to invite you to stay with us for a while, until we can figure out what is best for you and Ryan."

* * *

"Seth, be quiet!" Sandy ordered. "Ryan, Kirsten and I cam to a mutual decision to let Jamie stay here, until we can all decide what to do next, what is best for her." 

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you Sandy," Ryan said gleefully at his sudden luck.

* * *

"Do you really mean that?" Jamie asked. 

"Of course I do, why would I say something I don't mean?" Kirsten questioned, putting a few more blouses on the bed.

"It's just that, I've never met anyone who's been so nice and welcoming before. It's just weird."

"Well, as you will with the big house, you'll get used to us Cohens."

Jamie and Kirsten continued with their search for clothes, and about 30 minutes later, the two headed downstairs. When Ryan saw his sister, he barely recognized her. Jamie was wearing a light blue blouse and a pair on black pants, but that wasn't the stunning part. Kirsten and straightened her hair, and it was flowing over her shoulders and made her look more like a model, than a girl who just stepped out of Chino. Kirsten had also managed to convince Jamie to put on a little bit of make-up, only natural looking though, so it brought out Jamie's stunning green eye color.

"Wow!" Seth said allowed. Everyone in the kitchen turned their heads to look at Seth questioningly. "Uh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did genius!" Ryan said punching Seth lightly on the arm. "Jamie, you look great! I guess Seth and I better go clean up so we won't be the ones looking like we were in Chino 24 hours ago." He embraced his sister for a moment and then pulled Seth up the stairs.

"I better go take a shower real quick too." Sandy said, as he gulped down the last sip of his coffee and threw aside the article he was reading.

"Never thought you would get that reaction from those three did you?" Kirsten asked Jamie.

"I never thought I would get that reaction from anyone," Jamie said honestly.

"You are quite a stunning girl Jamie; you'll learn how to make your best features stand out when Newport is through with you." The two of them began to eat their breakfast as they waited for the boys, talking mostly about the close bond Ryan had with Jamie, and vice versa.

* * *

_ok... sorry about the lok period with no upsate... i've had a very hard week and haven't had the time, or really felt like writing. This chapter is very jumpy, and I am sorry if you cou;dn't follow it. I tried to make it so that it was like two things going on at once, so both Jamie and Ryan found out the news at once. I will be brining in summer ans Marrissa soon, so no worries lol... please R&R, it might give me inpiration to write more lol... if i dont get review i feel like no one is reading this, and i might as well just not write it hehe_


	6. Just Friends?

Sandy had dropped off Kirsten, Ryan, Seth, and Jamie and gone to park the car in the parking garage around the corner from the pier. The four walked slowly towards the diner, Jamie amazed at the different culture she had entered. It felt like she was in a different world, not merely a few miles away from what used to be home.

"There was surprisingly loads of parking out there," Sandy said, approaching the foursome as a rather speedy walk. "I thought I was going to be searching for ages."

"Well, it is a little hot, so everyone is probably at home, or gone down to the beach," Kirsten said.

"Everyone looks so different," Jamie stated. "I mean, everyone looks like cutouts from those teen magazines. It doesn't feel real."

"It is, but I can promise you that not everyone is a cut-out, Newport has it's secrets," Seth said.

HR 

"Well, Ryan hasn't been picking up his phone, my guess is he's a little busy right now, getting ready for school. He has a tough course schedule, but it's just weird that he didn't pick up his phone and at least tell me he was busy," Marissa said to her best friend summer as they walked along the pier.

"His phone is probably off, or he just forgot to charge it," Summer said reassuringly, trying to comfort her friends worries. The next thing she knew, she felt like her arm was being pulled out of it's socket as Marissa dragged her behind the nearest building. "What was that for!" Summer yelled as she straightened out her hair. "You can at least warn me before you – "

Marissa cut her. "Shhh! Isn't that the Cohen's?" Marissa whispered as she pointed in the direction the were just walking. "And Ryan, and who is that girl walking with them?"

"I don't know, probably just a neighbor or a family member." Summer said, not completely sure of her conclusion, but not wanting her friend to come to other conclusions.

"I'm going to call him," Marissa said pulling out her phone and dialing Ryan's number.

HR 

Ryan pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw his girlfriend's name on his caller ID. "Hey Marissa… Oh, I'm at the pier with the Cohen's… but I wanted to talk to you about something… Ya, It's kind of important, but I don't want to do it over the phone… Where are you?... Well, maybe you can come down to the pier when you and Summer are done…Okay, just call me when you get close… Bye." He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. "It was just Marissa, se and Summer were hang out at Summer's house and looking for something to do, so they're going to come down to the pier." Ryan explained as he was receiving inquisitive looks from his four acquaintances.

"Who are they?" Jamie questioned.

"Uh, they're just friends of Seth's and mine, Marissa used to be out neighbor, but has since moved to a different house. Summer is her best friend," Ryan explained. _Simple, but let's not complicate things for Jamie just yet. _Ryan thought to himself.

HR 

"Just friends?" Marissa asked Summer, as the two stumbled from their hiding spot next to the diner. Ryan had been passing right by them when had told Jamie who he was on the phone with. "What conclusions do you expect me to come to now Summer? Being Ryan and I are JUST FRIENDS!"

"Calm down, what do you expect Ryan to say, you two have such a complicated history, he can't explain that in just a few word to some girl," Summer said back.

"I don't know, he could say that I'm his girlfriend or something."

"Are you?"

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it."

"Well if you can't tell me now, if you two are an item, - me being your best friend – how is he going to tell this girl that you are his girlfriend. He doesn't know, just like you don't."

"Whatever. Let's just go back to the car."

"But you told him we would be meeting him here."

"I don't feel like meeting him here. Plus I also told him we were at your house, so we wouldn't be here for another ten minutes anyway."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving. We can wait in the car for a while, but I want to talk t Seth about something."

"Fine, but hurry up, before they turn around and our cover is busted." The two briskly walked towards the parking garage to await their meeting with Ryan, Seth, and the mystery girl.

HR 

"Well, since Summer and Marissa are coming, maybe Kirsten and I can go get some groceries and head back to the house. You can introduce Jamie to them, and you kids can have fun."

"Umm, I don't want to get in the way of you and your friends," Jamie stuttered. "Maybe I should go with the Cohen's."

"Don't be crazy Jamie," Ryan said. "You're going to meet them sometime. Why not now?"

Jamie smiled at him and reluctantly agreed, and Sandy and Kirsten went off towards the parking lot. Kirsten not all that upset as she really didn't want to be out at the pier.

"This is going to be fun to explain," Jamie said. "I mean, my guess is that if you didn't tell the Cohen's about your sister, you didn't tell any of you friends either." A little resentment was heard in Jamie's voice.

"But now, everyone is going to now," Ryan said reassuringly. "And I could be more proud to finally let the cat out of the bag." HE smiled and embraced his sister in a hug, Seth on the sidelines, looking in on Ryan's new sibling.


	7. Introductions

"Hey Ryan," Summer said as she approach the two boys and their mysterious new blonde friend. "Seth, and you are…" Summer ended with a questioning look towards the girl, and left it open for either Seth or Ryan to get right down and explain who she was.

"Hey Summer, Marissa," Ryan began. "This is Jamie." He paused for a second, "My sister."

"Your sister?" Marissa questioned, shocked at this discovery of Ryan's secret past.

"A sister," Summer muttered to Marissa, and gave a _so much for your conclusions_ look.

"Ya, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to Cohen's to have to worry about her, they already had so much to worry about with me moving in, and Jamie wasn't really living at my mom's at the time. It's confusing, but ya, this my sister." Ryan tried to give as brief an explanation without a million words.

"Wow," Marissa muttered. "I never saw this one coming. Umm, hi, I'm Marissa."

"Ya, and I'm Summer, her best friend."

"Uh, hi," Jamie said. She smiled at the two girls, this situation rather awkward.

"Well, who wants to go grab something to eat?" Seth said, hoping that bringing in food may help ease the situation. Everyone mumbled a slight agreement and the five teens went to a nearby restaurant.

"So, are you staying with the Cohens?" Summer asked Jamie.

"For the moment, yes, until we can figure out something else for me."

"Where have you been staying for the past two years?" Marissa asked, and realized how blunt she was being so quickly added, "I mean, have you been in Chino or somewhere else?"

"Well, when Ryan came to stay here I was not in Chino, but for the most part, ya, I've been staying with Dawn."

"Um, Ryan, can we talk, in private?" Marissa asked, as she wanted to speak to Ryan about everything.

"Sure." The two walked outside and stood facing each other, neither wanting to start the conversation. Things had gotten really weird between the two, ever since the night Marissa shot Trey.

"Does Jamie know I'm the one who shot him?" Marissa questioned Ryan.

"No, I don't think my mother told her your name. I don't think my mother even knows who shot him, or whether she even cares." They were once again surrounded by an awkward silence. They hadn't really talked about the incident at all, they hadn't talked about their relationship either.

"You couldn't even tell me? You didn't trust me enough to tell me you had a sister."

"I just didn't want the Cohens to worry Marissa, but why harp on it now? What's done is done okay! Let's not have an argument about something so small."

"Small? You're been keeping this secret from me for two years Ryan, it makes me wonder what else you have been keeping from me."

"You want to start talking about secrets Marissa? You have had your fair share of secrets too, so let's not compare scars."

"Whatever!" Marissa stumbled past Ryan and went back to sit with the other three. Ryan stood outside for a moment, he wanted to calm down. He didn't appreciate Marissa's attitude towards this, but he didn't want to have a huge fight because of it. He went back inside to find Summer, Seth, Marissa and Jamie already started on their food.

"So he jumps up on the counter and declares his love for me. It was really embarrassing, but really sweet at the same time," summer said smiling at Seth and nudged him with her shoulder.

"That's sweet I guess. Kind of dorky, but hey, if that's your style," Jamie joked. They all laughed together, at least things were getting easier, and tensions weren't as high.

"So are you going to start school here or are you not staying that long?" Marissa asked Jamie.

"Um, I'm really not sure. I dropped out a year ago. I will probably just get a job, but not until I know where I'm staying and such."

"Hey, I'm ready to go when you guys are," Ryan said. "I kind of want to spend some time with Jamie alone, catch up on things and talk about what next."

"That's cool. Us three can go down to the mall. Get locked in their again. Live life on the edge," Summer joked. The group began to move towards the exit.

"That sounds like a plan. We can meet up with you later, maybe for dinner at the Cohen's house. See you later," Ryan said as Summer, Marissa, and Seth walked towards the parking garage.

* * *

_It's a wierd chapter and I'm not sure I like it, but I had to bring in Summer and Marissa some how lol. Updates hae been slow lately because I have just started school again, and there is a lot of studying and reading and such, so I will try to update as much as possible . _with my 


End file.
